O diário
by janegranger
Summary: Uma página de um diário..uma gerra...um amor destruido...lágrimas...desilusão...perdas...mortes....Hogwarts...Hermione...Draco..Uma página de um diário que conta um dia em Hogwarts, infeliz para todos...


Tempos de guerra.Tempos em que nem em Hogwarts se estaria seguro.Tempos em que Hermione vivia o seu maior amor.Tempos que lhe roubaram a felicidade.

E sou eu Ginny Weasley, que estou aqui, pronta para contar, em ti, meu diario, esta historia que não consegui contar para mais ninguem, nem mesmo para Harry, meu actual namorado.

Hermione Grange estava no setimo ano.Lembro-me perfeitamente desse dia, o ultimo dia de aulas, o ultimo dia tambem, da vida dela.O ultimo dia em que vi o sorriso dela, da minha melhor amiga.Esta historia, só eu a sei, e sinceramente tenho duvidas, se a devo contar aqui, ou se não.Mas talvez seja bom para mim desabafar, escrever as palavras que tanto me custam sair, quando alguem me diz que posso desabafar.Posso descrever as imagens, que tanto me custam relembrar.Passo então a escrever como tudo se passou...

_Hogwarts, 20 de junho de 2005 _(N/A:Imaginemos que é neste dia que acabam as aulas, porque eu não sei qual é sinceramente...)

Estava um dia muito bonito.E era o ultimo dia de aulas, o que o fazia ainda mais bonito.Mas fora de Hogwarts o mundo estava completamente transtornado.Voldemort voltara a atacar, e agora a desgraça era total.E foi nesse dia que eu perdi a minha melhor amiga.Perdi o meu irmão, que morreu por causa da Mione, por amor a ela, para a salvar.E morreu Draco Malfoy, por querer defender a sua namorada.Pois diário, como vês, Draco e Hermione eram namorados, mas só eu é que sabia.Ela era a minha melhor amiga e contava-me tudo, tudo, tudo.Relembro-me desses bons tempos, em que eu e ela nos fechava-mos no dormitorio e ela me contava como eram os seus encontros secretos com Draco Maloy.Mas infelizmente, isso acabou nesse dia.Eram nove horas da manhã e os alunos estavam todos amontoados em frente ás pautas do setimo ano, que tinham saido nesse dia.Hermione tinha conseguido tirar tudo A, mesmo a poções.Tinha conseguido notas boas para ser o que queria ser: Professora de Transfiguração.

Hermione dirigui-se para o lago, descalçou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Draco.Mergulhou os pés no lago, e beijou demoradamente o seu amado.Era nesse dia que eles iriam assumir o seu namoro, e alias iriam festejar, visto que, fazia hoje exactamente um ano que eles se encontravam ás escondidas.Mas, e agora pergunto-me eu, porque tinha de acontecer isso? Porque é que alguem tinha de estragar a felicidade dela? Draco perguntou-lhe se ela estava bem, e tinha a certeza de que queria assumir o namoro.Ela respondeu que sim, porque, afinal, o que ela mais queria era estar junto do seu grande amor.Caminharam os dois pelos jardins de Hogwarts de mãos dadas, deixando todos para trás de boca aberta.Slytherin e Gryffindor? Desde quando? Eles não se interessavam.Olhavam um para o outro e apenas sorriam.Esqueciam-se das mortes que haviam fora de Hogwarts, do regresso de Voldemort, de tudo...

Caminharam quando derepente ouviram um barulho.Gritos de medo, gritos de tortura, e risos maleficos.Que teria acontecido?Olharam um para o outro e correram na direcção do barulho.E viram o que ninguem queria ver.Mortes, tortura, tudo...Os devoradores da morte tinham conseguido entrar em Hogwarts, e matavam tudo e todos.Hermione viu-me deitada no chão.E chorou.Eu era a melhor amiga dela.Um sentimento de raiva apoderou-se dela, e começou a combater.Se teria de morrer, iria morrer pelo bem.Draco fez o mesmo, mas não consegui aguentar muito tempo.O seu pai, sim, o seu proprio pai, matou-o, o que fez com que a raiva se apodera-se ainda mais de Hermione.Ron e Harry tambem estavam lá.Veio um jacto verde em direcção a Hermione, e como ela estava muito ocupada, não o consegui ver.Ron meteu-se á sua frente.Ele amava-a e mataria-se por amor.Sacrificou-se por ela.Hermione estava cada vez mais desesperada.Outro jacto verde voou em direcção a Hermione.E desta vez ninguem pode evitar o acontecimento.Hermione fora atingida e nada puderam fazer por ela.Passados alguns minutos a guerra acabou.Voldemort tinha ganho a batalha.Eu, fui directamente para o hospital mágico e consegui-me curar.E agora conto-te esta historia, que infelizmente, poucos sobreviveram para a contar.A partir de esse dia, as equipas Slytherin e Gryffindo passaram a viver em harmonia.A partir desse dia não houve mais guerras entre essas equipas.E tudo porque Hermione e Draco, tiveram a coragem de as unir.Só peço agora, que eles mesmo, noutro mundo, estejam felizes, e possam viver em paz.Eles merecem.E isto é mais uma prova de que o amor não têm fronteiras.Fico contente, por um lado, pois Hermione conseguiu realizar o seu sonho: morrer pelo bem.

* * *

N/A: Oi.Bem eu decidi escrever esta fic, porque estava para ai virada.Apeteceu-me prontos.Em principio ira ser só este capitulo, eu sei, é muito curto, mas paciencia.Espero que tenham gostado e que se tiverem tempo deixem uma review.Nem que seja para dizer que está pessima, mas pronto.Tá um cadito triste.E é so isto que tenho a dizer.Ah, pima imploro-te actualiza a fic! eu sei tou a ser xatinha, mas agora gostava imenso de saber como é que ela continuava.Bem, agora é que já não tenho mais nada a dizer.Jinhos para todos vocês!  



End file.
